oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires of Oustomia
Among the consummate undead of Oustomia and Sheng all four variants of vampire can be found. Though they all exist the degree to which they thrive, and their influence upon the worlds varies greatly. Each has a tendency to convene with it's own kind, and relations between them are short lived if at all. Moroi The Moroi reside predominately on Oustomia and consist of three main factions, the Teln, the Sanguan, and the Blood Pact. While each of these factions splinters into many smaller covens they all respect a tentative peace. All Moroi look down upon their variant cousins, save for the Vetala to a degree. Most often they will destroy the Nosferatu on sight in order to avoid the drawing of attention by hostile churches. They have virtually no interaction with the Jiang-shi. The Teln The Teln vampires compose the smallest faction with the fewest covens. They are as their name implies Teln elves who've become moroi vampires. Undoubtedly the oldest of the factions they reside mostly within Amaria and are left to themselves out of respect, and fear. The Sanguan It is no coincidence that the Sanguan also reside within Amaria. Before the seclusion of the Teln Elves the Teln Moroi kept faithful mortal servants. With their retreat from the world a number of these servitors emerged as full vampires, and so began the Sanguan Coven. Their numbers grew quickly in the beginning, becoming wildly dangerous to the point their progenitors were forced to act. The Teln Moroi culled virtually all of the Sanguan. Many fled, hid, or fought to no avail. When the purge was complete the Saguan emerged as a single family, sworn to never draw the attention of the Teln Moroi again. Currently the Sanguan maintain the most influence throughout the eastern parts of Oustomia, where they keep a firm rule of all covens under their name. People of Interest * Ferai the Gentle * Valence Maximus The Blood Pact Those that escaped the Sanguan culling were destroyed regardless as they met with any number of holy warriors in their flight. However in their wake they spawned more children of the night, who sought safety elsewhere. Over the centuries that safety emerged in the Blood Pact. The loose alliance of vampires bases itself with Rike, well hidden, well protected, and a well kept secret. Their covens are far more numerous than that of the Sanguan but often compete for territory in short lived shadow wars. Vetala The Vetala do not exist. Or so the saying goes. If they have any sort of hierarchy it is unknown even to the Teln Moroi. Few have knowingly met a Vetala, brushing them off as normal psychics if nothing else. The mysterious nature of these vampires and their seemly sparse numbers is a mystery that only the moroi truly ponder. The Nosferatu care nothing for them, though the Jiang-shi do find them a curiosity if only for a moment. Nosferatu The Nosferatu are unsurprisingly the least organized of the vamperic breeds on Oustomia. Constantly hunted yet managing their own successes they form covens of convenience often to take down troublesome hunters before disbanding. Rumors speak of an elder lost to time in the shadows orchestrating each nosferatu scheme as his own master plan. Jiang-shi The Jian-shi are entirely native to Shengming de Yaolan. Little is known of their coven structure and numbers, however with the arrival of Oustomian vampires conflict between the two species has been documented. Alarmingly the Jiang-shi have come out victorious in the majority of these encounters, even against greater odds.